1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fasteners, and more particularly to a device for releasably securing a flexible bag-type liner about the upper outer circumference of a supporting receptacle.
2. Background and Description of Prior Art
It is a common practice in commercial and household locations to use one size of a waste receptacle in one location, and to use a different size waste receptacle in another location, for instance in a first case in a kitchen, and in a second case a bathroom. Flexible plastic bags are commonly used as replaceable liners inside such waste receptacles for easy and sanitary disposal of waste and trash deposited therein.
Because such bag type liners are replaced so frequently, they are commonly purchased in large quantities and the same size liner is used in a variety of receptacles regardless of the receptacle size.
It is not common for such liner bags to fit firmly and tightly in an installed position. Most of the time the liner bag is relatively large compared to the receptacle whereby some portion of the liner fits loosely within the receptacle and an upper end opening portion of the liner extends loosely outwardly and downwardly relative to upper rim of the receptacle.
When the trash bag liner has sufficient depth from top to bottom, the closed bottom portion rests directly upon the interior bottom of the receptacle. The result is that material deposited within the liner rests upon the interior bottom of the receptacle and trash bag liner will generally remain in position because the upper edge portions of the liner are not pulled downwardly into the receptacle.
However, when the trash bag liner and the receptacle have approximately the same vertical dimension, when the trash bag liner is not as deep as the receptacle, or when extreme loads are placed in the receptacle the upper edge portions of the liner will be pulled downwardly into the receptacle, when material is deposited therein. This may not be a significant issue for office type waste such as paper and envelopes, but can be a significant issue if the liner is being used in a kitchen waste receptacle where food waste, and the like, is deposited because fluids, and semi-fluids and the like may leak outside of the liner into the waste receptacle causing nuisances that may be indelicate as well as odoriferous.
Various apparatus are known for securing an upper edge portion of a flexible bag type liner around the rim of a waste receptacle. Known apparatus include stretchable elastic bands that extend about the receptacle holding the liner in place, tying a knot in an excess portion of the liner gathered about the receptacle, a serrated edge hole or serrated edge slot defined in the side of the receptacle through which twisted excess liner is pulled, spring-biased clamps spaced about the receptacle rim, a “U” shaped apparatus about which excess liner material is wound, an annulus shaped apparatus through which a portion of the excess liner is pulled and an annulus shaped apparatus that extends circumferentially about and engages with the receptacle rim.
Such known apparatus have proved to be ineffective or too expensive for widespread use and continue to suffer from drawbacks including the requirement that the apparatus be attached to a trash receptacle before use, the apparatus is difficult or complicated to operate, the apparatus is expensive to manufacture, the apparatus is integral with the trash receptacle, the apparatus prevents re-use of the liner, the apparatus prevents the receptacle top from fitting appropriately, the apparatus is difficult to remove, the apparatus is limited to use with a specific receptacle, the apparatus is not aesthetically appealing as well as other drawbacks and limitations.
My invention overcomes various of the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a device for securing a flexible bag type liner about the rim of a supporting receptacle that is easy to use, cost effective to manufacture, is not integral with the receptacle, may be used with a plurality of trash receptacles and trash bag type liners, does not interfere with the receptacle top, allows re-use of a bag type liner, remains in place in extreme load conditions, and is easy to remove.
My invention uses the resiliency of the trash bag liner to supply a torquing force that causes one end portion of a rotation handle of my invention to frictionally engage with the receptacle. Engagement of the rotation handle with the receptacle prevents my invention from rotating axially which would allow the liner to unwind from around body portion of my invention.
My invention does not reside in any one of the identified features individually but rather in the synergistic combination of all of its structures, which give rise to the functions necessarily flowing therefrom as hereinafter specified and claimed.